Tekken: Victory
by Kayman141
Summary: The story about Jin, along with Xiaoyu and Asuka, who went to travel around the world for looking for street fights and searching other fighters to test and strengthen their own skills. Takes place after the 5th Tournament. Storyline & Cast.


**Disclaimer**:**I don't own Tekken. They were belonged to Namco.**

**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic for Tekken. Please read & review. Before I put the first chapter I decided to put storyline and cast of characters.

**Tekken: Victory**

Storyline & Cast

**Storyline**:

The story about Jin Kazama, a martial artist, who went to travel around the world with Ling Xiaoyu and Asuka Kazama who decided to come along with him. At first, Jin and Xiaoyu have suffered from their defeat at the hands of Jin's Korean rival Hwoarang who wanted a rematch with him after seeing his gang defeated by Jin and Xiaoyu in the bar brawl. But instead of their loss. They were intrigued about challenging the opponents as they decided to look for street fights in Japan for a start. As they arrived at Osaka for looking at street fights, they encountered Asuka who mistakes Jin as the attacker for destroying the dojo and her father was sent to the hospital for treating his injures. As they searched for a fighter who is responsible for destroying the dojo to prove Jin's innocence to Asuka, they were confronted by Lei Wulong, a Hong Kong police detective from Hong Kong who is investigating the dojo attacks throughout China and Japan and he searched for Feng Wei, a Chinese Kenpo fighter who is the former monk that killed his master for scolding him and for fighting outside the school. As they tried to find Asuka for warning her, she confronted Feng who is behind the attack of her father and the dojo. Enraged, she fights Feng for nearly killed her father but was defeated and she was strangled unconscious due to lack of oxygen. Before he kills Asuka, Jin and Xiaoyu arrived to stop him from attacking her and he fights Feng. As she regain consciousness from strangulation, Asuka saw Jin's fight with Feng with his Traditional Art of Karate and defeats him by giving him a hard punch. As Lei and the police shows up to arrest Feng, Jin introduces his name to Asuka who is surprised that she heard his last name as hers and she also had the same last name as his and they were surprised as well when they realize that Jin and Asuka were related. As they went back to the destroyed dojo, her father returns home from the hospital and he reveals to Asuka that Jin was her cousin which makes him as his nephew whom he never met Jin because his mother, Jun, was her aunt which makes Jin's mother was his younger sister whom he taught her his fighting style. Before returning to Tokyo for preparing the journey to travel the world, Asuka decided to come along with Jin and Xiaoyu for the journey to travel around the world for her first time as they search for other fighters in order to test and strengthen their own skills.

**Cast**:

**Jin Kazama** - Jin is the main character. After receiving a letter from Xiaoyu, who hasn't seen her since the destruction of the Mishima Zaibatsu after his victory in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. He decided to go back to Japan for reunion with Xiaoyu after his training in Brisbane, Australia. He and Xiaoyu are met and became friends in the Mishima High School before the 3rd Tournament. His default fighting outfit was his black pants with a large white flame on one side, which starts at the bottom, and a much smaller white flame on the other side, which starts at the top and both flames have yellow outlines. He also wears a black and yellow belt. He wears red, white and dark blue gauntlets with a black spiral design on them, as well as red, white and black footpads. His second fighting outfit was his hooded jumpsuit Jin wears is blue pants with yellow-gold flame designs, silver zippers, one on each pants leg, below the knees, a blue jacket, with the exceptions of the tops of the sleeves, the hood, and the back, which are purple. There are yellow-gold flame designs on the shirt, corresponding with the ones on the pants. There is also a yellow-gold flame design on the back, which resembles two "U"s beside each other (not in the shape of a "W"), with another "U" directly below them. There are also flame designs on the hood. He wears red, white and black shoes. He has won three tournaments which includes the 3rd, 4th and 5th King of Iron Fists Tournament. He had a cousin name Asuka whom he never met her since the 5th tournament. He likes his mother's precepts and he hates deception. His left arm bears a mark which was branded onto his skin by the Devil. He is 21 years old. His fighting style was Traditional Karate.

**Ling Xiaoyu** - Xiaoyu was Jin's friend whom she had a crush on him. She lives in Tokyo with her pet bodyguard name Panda. After the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, Xiaoyu hasn't seen Jin after the destruction of the Mishima Zaibatsu and she realized that Jin has returned to Australia for training. She decided to write the letter to Jin for returning to Japan for reunion. She also bacame friends with Miharu Hirano in the Mishima High School when Xiaoyu met her. Her life's ambition is to build an amusement park for all of China to enjoy. Her default fighting outfit was a pink modified version of a qipao or a cheongsam. Her second fighting outfit was a yellow sleeveless jacket with bunny ears hood, black tank top inside, yellow trainer, white pants and her fighting gloves. She had a grandfather name Wang Jinrei who taught her in martial arts when she was 16. She likes Panda, Miharu, Chinese steamed buns, shrimp dumplings, Peking duck and Jin who became friends with him and she hates the most was math teachers. She had a nickname called Xiao. She is 18 years old. Her fighting style was Hakke Ken, Hike Ken and Various Chinese Martial Arts.

**Asuka Kazama** - Asuka was Jin's cousin whom he never mentioned about her. After unable to find the man who is responsible for destroying the dojo and put her father in the hospital. She'll never avenge her father as she returned home for calm and peaceful life. However, her life didn't stay long as the man was coming back on rampage in Osaka and she prepares to face him for her sake of her father once again. She is brash and arrogant. She breaks up the fights regularly by knockout. She speaks with a very heavy Kansai Japanese dialect. She lives in Osaka with her father. Her default fighting outfit was her blue halter top, silver sleeveless jacket, blue short shorts, matching gauntlets and lightly armored boots. Her second fighting outfit is more traditional Aikido uniform with gi top, hakama, fingerless gauntlets and matching instep guards. She likes confrontation and she hates the most was cocky people. She is 17 years old. Her fighting style was Kazama Style Ancient Martial Arts.

**Hwoarang** - Hwoarang is the street thug leader and Jin's rival. Hwoarang was so close to get Jin but was defeated by his master and mentor Baek Doo San. After returning to Korea for his training, he learned the Mishima Zaibatsu was destroyed by Jin after his victory. He prepares to face Jin in Japan with his gang of street thugs. He and Jin gets a draw during the first fight between the two as he vows to practice every day to guarantee that he will never lose again to Jin. He bears the nickname, Blood Talon. His favorite hobby was yachting because he was good at all sports. He was the former soldier whom he kicked out by the Korean military after he was slipped out from the military base for the 4th King of Iron Fist Tournament and he was arrested by the military after became a fugitive of the South Korean government. He likes rock music, street fighting and arguing and he hates Jin Kazama. He is 21 years old as same age as Jin. His fighting style was Tae Kwon Do.


End file.
